Découvertes
by Gabby D Megumi
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles contando o que levou a cada um dos marotos a descobrirem sobre o começo do relacionamento entre dois deles. [Slash] Sirius/Remus
1. Primeiro capitulo – Lily

Lily foi a primeira a descobrir sobre os dois, antes mesmo de o casal em si perceber que não se veem somente como amigos.

Observadora como sempre e amiga próxima de Remus, a garota não teve muita dificuldade em perceber o carinho nos olhos do garoto quando olhava para Sirius, seu melhor amigo. A forma em que ele ficava cabisbaixo toda vez que via Sirius com alguma estudante de Hogwarts, porém forçava seu melhor sorriso quando o outro se aproximava animado para contar como havia sido.

Ela não soube definir o que era a principio, mas sabia de alguma forma que havia algo entre os dois. Ela sentia o laço que prendia os dois. Intuição feminina, talvez.

Tentou falar com James, perguntar algo sobre os dois, porém o Potter aparentava não saber de nada. Apenas a encarou confuso e perguntou sobre o que ela estava falando. Derrotada, mas ainda sem desistir, tentou conversar diretamente com Remus e perguntar o que estava acontecendo entre eles, porém o garoto nada a respondeu, dizendo somente que eram melhores amigos e que não entendia aonde a garota queria chegar.

Visto que não estava indo a lugar nenhum, a garota desistiu de investigar. Porém o assunto continuou guardado, somente esperando para voltar à tona. Quem sabe mais tarde, com o tempo, ela não descobriria alguma coisa.

Dito e feito.  
Semanas após o ocorrido Lily notou que Remus andava calado e cabisbaixo, muitas vezes andando pelos corredores distraído. Puxou o garoto para conversar, aproveitando que tinham tirado dupla para um trabalho de poções, sobre o que estava acontecendo. Precisou insistir no inicio já que o garoto estava visivelmente tenso e hesitante sobre o assunto, mas com o tempo conseguiu convencer o outro a falar. Remus disse que estava sentindo algo por Sirius e tinha medo de se magoar, já que o outro além de ser hétero era o garanhão do colégio. Contou como havia sido apavorante descobrir que estava apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos, um garoto.

Lily apenas sorriu, abraçando-o e dizendo para o garoto ter mais confiança.

"- Não se preocupe, eu estou do seu lado." Sorriu amável, fazendo o garoto relaxar um pouco com a confiança que a garota transmitia. "- Eu irei te ajudar naquilo que precisar."

O _licantropo_ sorriu para a amiga. "- Obrigado Lily."


	2. Segundo capitulo – James

James percebeu um pouco depois de Lily, mesmo não sabendo sobre a descoberta da garota.

Diferente da ruiva, o bruxo descobriu através de Sirius. Como era melhor amigo do animago há muito tempo, acabou por perceber que Sirius observava Remus toda vez que achava que ninguém estava vendo. Notou também em como que sua risada era bem mais animada quando era _Moony _que contava a piada.

Com o tempo, começou a perceber que os sentimentos que Sirius nutria eram bem diferentes do que imaginavam. James chegou a rir quando descobriu que Sirius Black, o maior galinha de Hogwarts, estava apaixonado por ninguém menos que Remus, seu melhor amigo e membro do grupo dos Marotos.

Prova disso foi quando, em um dia qualquer da semana, James se levantou de madrugada para ir ao banheiro e encontrou Sirius acordado observando Remus enquanto dormia. O animago não havia notado sua presença, estava sentado na beira da cama de Moony acariciando de leve o rosto do outro. Notou que o mesmo se inclinara, chegando perto dos lábios do outro e quase o beijando, só não conseguindo porque _Prongs_ fez questão de tossir para chamar a atenção do outro, assustando-o.

Não chegaram a conversar a respeito desse episodio, nem precisavam. James porque já sabia o que estava acontecendo e Sirius porque, bem, a qualquer menção do acontecimento ficava tenso e inquieto, tentando ao máximo fugir do assunto. Potter se divertia com o fato que o amigo estava apaixonado, provocando-o sempre que podia. Mas quando a ficha caiu realmente, foi que o Potter ficou chocado.

Quer dizer, _Padfoot_ era gay? E ainda por cima apaixonado por Remus?

Não que James fosse preconceituoso, longe disso. O mundo mágico era bastante aberto com esse tipo de coisa. Porém demorou a aceitar o fato que dois de seus melhores amigos estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Sim, Remus também gostava de Sirius. James descobriu isso quando, _acidentalmente_, escutou uma conversa do outro com Lily. Depois de pensar muito resolveu que Sirius e Remus continuavam os mesmos, não importava se estavam apaixonados ou não, deveria estar ao lado deles.

Tempo depois, Sirius veio até James pedir conselhos. Com seu ego enorme, foi um pouco difícil admitir de principio que precisava da ajuda do amigo, mas aquilo era por _Moony_ então precisou fazer. Remus estava o evitando havia dias, além de andar totalmente cabisbaixo e quieto, o que o preocupava muitíssimo. James apenas riu, dizendo que _Padfoot _deveria conversar com o outro e dizer toda a verdade para o mesmo, vendo pela primeira vez o outro ficar inseguro.

"- Ora vamos, você é de grifinória afinal." James disse, tentando convencer o amigo. "- Cadê toda a coragem do Sirius Black que eu conheço?"

Sirius o olhou, cerrando os olhos. "- Está me chamando de covarde, _Prongs_?"

"- Eu? Claro que não _Padfoot_!" Falou soando um pouco sarcástico. Conhecendo Sirius, sabia que era o único jeito de persuadir o outro.

"- Eu vou te provar que não sou covarde!" O animago rugiu, indo em direção à porta do dormitório. "- Espere para ver!"

No dia seguinte, um Sirius orgulhoso e com olhar satisfeito chegou junto de um Remus totalmente envergonhado para dar boas noticias.


	3. Terceiro capitulo – Peter

Peter foi o último a descobrir o romance dos amigos.

O garoto sempre notou que a forma o qual Sirius e Remus se olhavam era a mesma de James e Lily, porém nunca havia entendido realmente o que se passava com os amigos. Vez ou outra notava certas situações, digamos que, diferentes rondando os dois.

Situações essas como Sirius rejeitando garotas. Ou os dois amigos _estranhamente _perto um do outro. Sem contar às vezes em que pegava o mapa do maroto e via que os dois estavam em algum aposento vazio de Hogwarts sozinhos, com uma proximidade comprometedora.

Mas, mesmo com várias situações do gênero, _Wormtail _nunca chegava a uma conclusão.

Peter só entendeu realmente o que se passava com os dois quando em um dia de aula entrou no quarto do dormitório que dividiam e deu de cara com Sirius e Remus, aos beijos, em cima da cama do licantropo. No começo foi um choque, não só por ter descoberto que seus melhores amigos estavam namorando, mas por tê-los visto em uma situação completamente constrangedora. Sua primeira reação foi corar e ficar estático com a mão ainda na maçaneta da porta, olhando os dois que também o fitavam estáticos. Em seguida, correu. Correu até chegar ao salão comunal aonde encontrou James e Lily conversando. Preocupados com o garoto, os dois perguntaram o que havia acontecido para o mesmo ficar assim e Peter contou tremulo o que havia visto.

O casal riu, perguntando como o garoto ainda não havia percebido o romance dos dois e Wormtail apenas se comprimiu ainda mais confuso.

Depois de finalmente reunir coragem, o garoto voltou ao dormitório sendo recebido pelos dois amigos visivelmente preocupados com a reação do outro. Deixou os dois falarem e, depois dos dois contarem tudo desde o começo, Peter sorriu timidamente dizendo que apoia os dois amigos. Indagou mentalmente se havia feito à escolha certa e resolveu que sim.

Afinal, não precisava ser muito esperto para notar que os dois foram feitos um para o outro.


	4. Quarto capítulo – Remus

Remus percebeu um pouco depois de conversar com Lily.

Quando a ficha do licantropo realmente caiu foi um choque. Quer dizer, é claro que Remus já havia notado que sentia algo a mais pelo amigo, mas imaginava ser apenas uma fase. Eram adolescentes afinal, com os hormônios à flor da pele e todo garoto em sua idade possuía suas dúvidas e curiosidades.

Os ciúmes que sentia de Sirius também eram fáceis de explicar.  
Em sua visão, ele apenas preocupava-se com seu amigo. Algo banal. Não havia nada de errado em querer um pouco mais de atenção de Padfoot, havia? Os dois eram amigos afinal.

Com o passar do tempo começou a notar que não era bem assim que a banda tocava e a sua conversa com Lily também lhe deu dicas grandiosas sobre o que acontecia consigo. Remus sentia seu coração quase saltar boca a fora toda vez que Sirius se aproximava demasiadamente de si, além de ficar corado e gaguejar. Começou a evitar olha-lo nos olhos, ter conversas longas ou mesmo toques discretos. No começo fora fácil, apesar de sentir a falta dos toques e risadas do moreno Remus aguentou firme. Enquanto começava a entender seus sentimentos, ou melhor, a se desesperar pelos mesmos, foi que Moony se tocou de como tudo sempre fora óbvio.

Como ele nunca havia notado? Remus sempre fora inteligente e observador, e logo com os próprios sentimentos o licantropo havia dado tal desleixo. Precisou da ajuda de Lily para notar.

Remus então começou a acordar mais cedo que o resto dos marotos, tanto para evitar Sirius como para livrar-se dos resquícios de seus sonhos com o amigo animago. Passou a não participar mais tão avidamente das conversas do grupo e a passar boa parte de seu tempo livre na biblioteca ao invés de em alguma travessura com os amigos. Não conseguia mais olhar para Sirius sem se sentir culpado. O outro o via somente como o bom amigo que devia ser e jamais o olharia de outro jeito, isso quebrava o coração do lupino. Não queria decepcionar Sirius, mas também não desejava ter de assistir o amado aos beijos com uma corvinal qualquer em um canto de Hogwarts.

Quando calhou de cair junto de Lily em um trabalho em dupla de poções, Remus acabou por desabafar com a amiga. Disse tudo o que sentia e que estava o perturbando e recebeu maior apoio da mesma, para sua surpresa. Após a conversa decidiu que não iria desistir de Sirius, iria contar para o outro tudo o que sentia. Quem sabe Moony pudesse até tentar conquistar Sirius e sair com sorte?

Sequer foi preciso fazer algo.  
No dia seguinte um Sirius afoito o chamou para conversar, alegando ser sério. E pela expressão no rosto do amigo, Remus não duvidou de suas palavras.


	5. Quinto capítulo – Sirius

Sirius sempre soube.

Percebeu assim que tudo começou, meses após conhecer o lupino. Claro que Sirius ficou confuso a principio, era a primeira vez que sentia algo por alguém e este ainda veio a ser um garoto. Pensou se seria somente algo de sua cabeça ou talvez algo da idade, deveria apenas relaxar e logo esqueceria isso.

Mas o esquecimento foi algo que nunca ocorreu e logo Sirius notou que, apesar de sair com várias garotas por semana, seu coração só palpitava por Moony. _Seu Moony_.

Restou para Sirius somente aceitar que estava apaixonado e que provavelmente nunca seria correspondido. Não que ele não pudesse conquistar Moony se quisesse, ele era o irresistível Sirius Black afinal, mas o animago tinha medo de se precipitar e acabar estragando a amizade que tinha com Remus e, quem sabe, com o resto dos marotos. Não poderia arriscar perder aqueles que considerava sua família.

Por isso Sirius esperou. Esperou até ter completa certeza de que Moony correspondia seus sentimentos, que o outro não iria se afastar de si.

Foi quando, muito tempo após tomada sua decisão, Remus subitamente começou a evita-lo. Sirius pensava se Moony havia descoberto seus sentimentos e não queria mais ser seu amigo. Se James havia descoberto sozinho, por que o licantropo não poderia também? Sempre fora o mais inteligente do grupo, não seria incomum de se acontecer. Sirius entrou em desespero pensando que o outro não queria mais sua amizade e correu para a primeira pessoa que passou pela sua cabeça, James.

Após a conversa com o melhor amigo e de dar uma conferida no mapa dos marotos, o moreno correu para onde Moony estava chamando-o para conversar dizendo que tinha sério a falar com o outro. Para sua surpresa o lupino não hesitou em aceitar a conversa, Moony sequer desviou seus olhos dos de Sirius. Tal reação fez o animago ter mais confiança no que ia fazer. Com gaguejos e palavras claramente nervosas, algo atípico seu, Sirius contou para o outro tudo o que sentia. Contou e sequer deixou o outro o interromper enquanto falava, deixando um pedido de namoro incerto ao final da declaração.

Fechou os olhos aguardando a reação do outro. Esperava qualquer coisa vinda do outro, porém não estava preparado para o que veio e sinceramente não se importou com esse fato. Remus não o respondeu com um não, com um tapa ou sequer com algo parecido.  
Remus o respondeu, em um sim silencioso, com um beijo.

E Sirius teve certeza de que fora o melhor beijo de sua vida.


End file.
